


Peace in Your Heart

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [40]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Love Bingo fill "My Heart Will Go On"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace in Your Heart

“Fred?”

“Hello Wesley.”

He looked around, uncertain where he was or how he had arrived. “What’s going on, Fred?”

“I’ve come to show you the way.” She held a slim hand out to him and without hesitation, he took it. “I have missed you so very much.”

“I missed you too. May I?” he leaned forward and kissed her, a quick kiss of greeting, sweet but awkward because so much time had passed and so much had happened since they parted. “Where are we, Fred? Is this real?”

“Of course it’s real, silly. This is an in-between place, not quite here and not quite there.”

“A crossroads?”

“If you like. That is also an appropriate description.”

They were in a forest, on a path strewn with fallen leaves, the scent of autumn in the crisp air around them. He had always loved this time of year and had missed it when he had moved to California, where seasons were never changing. Where his life had taken such a dark turn. “Am I dead?”

She glanced up at him and squeezed his hand. “I’m afraid so. Do you remember? I was allowed to see. I was so proud of you, what you did, the sacrifice you made.”

Wes vaguely recalled a demon, a challenge and pain. He stared at Fred’s flowing hair, her pink dress, her wide smile. So cute, so familiar, so very... Fred. “How are you here, Fred? I thought, I believed that Illyria’s coming destroyed your soul. How are you here?”

“It only takes a spark, there was enough left of me to exist here in the in-between. You kept loving me, you held onto that little piece of me, here.” She pressed a tiny hand to his chest, over his heart. “Because you held me in your heart, I lived on.” She went up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Wesley.”

They reached a wooden gate at the end of the pathway. It was an old gate; the paint was peeling and cracked. She pushed it open. “You’ll have to go from here alone.”

“You aren’t coming with me?”

“No, I was only here to greet you and show you to the path. It will take a very long time for me to be whole enough again to continue on. Someday, I’ll be allowed to pass through.”

He looked at the path that stretched on through the woods past the gate and then looked at Fred. “Do I have to go on now? I want to stay here with you, I will wait here for you.”

“I am not ready yet. But you need to go, you cannot stay here, this place is not for souls such as yours.”

Wes protested, even as he felt the pull towards the gate. “I want to be with you.”

She touched a hand to his cheek. “You are with me. So long as you remember me and keep me here in your heart, I will continue to... be. Someday I will be whole again and I will find you.”

Kissing her tenderly, he touched her face and then went to the gate. “I’ll wait.”

She smiled and waved. “I know you will. Farewell, Wesley. My heart goes on with you.”

 

The End


End file.
